Zim shonen aiurgh
by Paige-boy
Summary: LOL um yes...these might look a bit wonky and be kinda clieche...but oh well its cute...i thinks i missed like tons of errors so don't kill me...cute fic for when Dib and Zim are teens in high school
1. Zim shonen ai 1

**Another grueling day infront of that bat of a teacher had ended, and the whole class had bailed the second the bell went, leaving two pupils at their desks. they weren't your averadge kids though, one wearing a long black trench coat and a blue t-shirt underneath featurings frowning grey version of the smiley sign on it, and baggy black jeans. the other was...well, to be frank, he looked like he came from another planet...actually...he DID come from another planet! his skin was green and paste-like, he had no ears and overly large eyes, and you could tell he was wearing some kind of black wig, probably to hide antennia or something. the Goth boy called Dib was stareing absent mindedly out of the window, he hadn't even noticed the bell go, or that he and his rival were the only ones in the room, even the teacher had gone! Dib snapped out of his day dream about gods-knows-what and turned to face Zim, the alien boy. eyes widening he looked around the room, before his eyes narrowed in a scowl. "what do you think YOUR doing here then, Alien!? trying to spy on me?"**

The irken's eyes snapped in the troublesome humans direction narrowing slightly. "...no i have much mor important things to do DIB-human worm baby..." he growled shutting his textbook and shiving it into his back pack he so badly wanted to take over this planet for his tallests and make them proud of him... " I'll take care of you when i have nothing better to do DIB" he spat out the black haired boy's name as if it were some kind of insult. it had been how long now 7 years since he had landed on this pathetic little planet. He was much taller than he had originally been but somehow he didn't think his superiors had even noticed he was very slim and had a more mature looking face than he had in the first place. he still wore the magenta and black stiped tunic and the tight fitting black pants and gothic boots.

**Dib growled back at him standing up and grabbing his back pack and stuffing his stuff into it, yellow eyes fixed on Zim's. they flashed for a second as Dib realized something, he grinned at the alien "so...have you Supperiors sent any messages as of late? or have they just randomly stranded you here?"**

Zim froze his shoulders shaking as he snapped around to glare at the other 17 year old. "...do you have a death wish Dib or are you just testing my patience?" he growled his eyes almost watering...he knew that it was probably true what Dib had said but he wouldn't let himself belive it he had worked so hard these past years.

**Dib noticed the Slight waver in the aliens voice, and that look of frustration and anxiety in his eyes. dib had had that same look before, when he first recieved news of his mother's death, and he felt a wave of compassion over come him. he tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't detatch it's self, and memories of the argumant he had had with himself the night before returned. was he truley feeling sympathy for an alien? was all his defensiveness just to cover it up? and something esle dawned on him...was he performing a form of racisim for hating Zim? if it was a taboo to hate Blacks for the colour of their skin, was it the same with aliens?**

**The black haired boy looked at his feet for a minute, before looking back up at the alien as he hurled his back pack ungracefully onto his back. "Zim...I think there's something I need to tell you..."**

The irken looked surprised and he turned around all the way to face the other teen straight on. "...what?...oh no this is one of your little pranks or something..." he laughed turning and heading for the door again "...HAH you almost got me Dib-worm"

**The black haired boy growled, hissing at the alien. **

**"NO!! I'm being serious!!" he sighed, giving chase. he'd just have to catch the -literally- bug-eyed boy. oh, how he hated doing anything physicall such as running and catching things, it wasn't in his job description, so why should he have to suffer?!**

Walking casually down the emty hallway he was surprised to hear the pitter patter of foot steps coming down the hall way. he turned around rasing an eyebrow at Dib as he watched his jog down the hallway. he really was quite a sight when he ran...his face always got flushed and he tired quickly...its what came from not doing much exercise even still he was extremely skinny. "...What do you want..."

**Dib skidded to a halt infront of the green alien, and quickly looked around for anyone watching. thankfully they were the only two people left. his eyes returned to the alien's whom was just a few centimeters shorter. "well...er...I..." Dib concidered his words for a second, noticing just how closely he had landed next to the other boy. "well...I'm Sorry...for being racist...for nearly everything I've done so far...sure you're from another planet...and you have a different culture...and want to take over this planet for no apparant reason...but that doesn't mean you aren't a livin, breathing...thing...with feelings."**

**Dib cursed himself slightly, he was going all mushy and it disturbed him, but it was something that needed to be said. some how...he had a feeling that he and Zim might be seeing eachother a little more than usual...**

Zim pased he didn't really know what to say...had...had Dib just APPOLOGIZED to him?...ok now he was scared... "...um...thanks...i...guess thats what you're supposed to say...isn't it?...this isn't some kind of sick joke again is it..." he pause not really knowing how to respond he looked back up at Dib seeming very detemined despite the fact that ever since they had gotten older Dib had gotten much stronger than he had...irkens relied on their brains not their brawn...Dib had clearly gone in that direction as well but not nearly as much as Zim had. "...why...aren't you insulting me like you're supposed to be doing right now...why aren't we fighting?..."

**Dib frowned "supposed to? what do you mean, supposed to?" he replied with a head tilted to the side slightly. "who ever said we were supposed to fight? or supposed to do anything? ...look...this may sound absoulutly crazy...but...you are the closest to a friend I have ever gotten...I don't even LIKE the earth that much anymore..." dib statted, nevertaking his yellow eyes from the latter's, this was harder than he had anticipated.**

The green-skinned boy raised an eyebrow... "you want to join me or something?..." he started laughing and fell to the floor clutching his stomach...his long legs stuck out awkwardly and his voice echied down the corridor. He stopped himself before he hurt Dibs feelings though somehow he didn't want to do that... "...after 7 years of being rivals...you've Suddenly decided that you don't like your own planet...I'm sorry for laughing at you...but...heh...that just sounded so ridiculous...not that i'm arguing or anything..it just this whole time you've kept saying you were 'defending the earth'..." he stood up again brushing himself off and regaining his composure. "...So...have we sighned a peace treaty or something?...and...is there anything else you wanted to tell me?..."

**Dib twitched as the alien laughed at him, rolling his eyes before they narrowed into a smirk "well...there was one other thing...but...nah, you wouldn't want to know, would you?" he replied in an all too suave and charismatic way, enough to charm the fowlest of snakes.**

The alien twitched his fingers curling into fists. "...if i didn't want to KNOW i wouldn't have asked in the first place..." he countered hoping that would wipe the smirk of Dibs face. "besides i thought we wern't fighting anymore...although it is amusing to see you get angry...its kinda cute acturally..." he stated in a smug way and folded his arm over his chest. "...just tell me Dib...if it concerns me i want to know...and plus...who the hell am i gonna tell...if you haven't noticed peope act like im just another one of the tiles on the floor...or a peice of the fucking wall..." he paused waiting for Dibs response.

**Dib grinned "you know, that's the first time in seven years I've heard you swear..." he growled playfully, obviously flirting was a hidden strong point. he looked around again before smirking insanly, grabbing the smaller alien by the shoulders "what I wanted to say was..." he paused, before locking his lips with alien, gently at first so he didn't scare him ...much... **

The irkens eyes widended more than a little as he felt Dibs lips on his own, he stood frozen in place as the taller male kissed him...he was too shocked to even breathe and he soon found himself enjoying it despite the abbruptness of the situation.

**Dib's eyes closed as he smiled into the kiss, their first kiss...his hands moved from the irken's shoulders to his hips, encircling his lower back, never once breaking the lip lock. eventually he noticed the irken needed air and retracted, looking the slightly smaller boy in the eyes.**

Zim gasped as Dib pulled away his hips still pulled forward a little as the gothic teen still held him firmly by his waist. "...DIB!...What...what the hell...WHY!!!" he ranted not knowing wht else to say.

**Dib smiled warmly "I kissed you...because...I like you zim..." he cooed into the other boys...er...where the other boy's ear was supposed to be.**

The irken teen blinked staring over Dibs shoulder and feeling about 500 new emotions and feelings and thoughts and...oh gods his head was spinning. "...But i thought you hated my guts...i thought you wanted to expose me as an alien and have all sorts of tests done on me...and...why does my stomach feel funny..." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore than that lest he fall over and pass out or something like that...it was too much too fast...

**The human blinked, he'd bet anything he was going too fast for the green skined boy. "...I used to...but I'm seeing things a lot differently lately..." he said in an uncharacteristicaly calm and gentle voice. "..but the stomach is hard to explain, other than nervousness or the feeling you get around a crush..."**

Pulling away Zim looked Dib in the eyes as if probing, testing, checking for lies. his lips parted in disbelief when he saw no traces of lies or diception...he couldn't belive it...he looked again...same as before. he shook his head getting rid of his blacking vision as it threatened to make him faint. "... Dib-wor-...Dib...I'm confused, i feel like i'm about to throw up, i feel like im about to pass out, my heart's beating faster, my handsare shaking, an i'm just all out scared right now...and i only told you that be cause you told me wht you just did..." He unsnapped one of his gloves pulling it off his clawed hand, bringing it up yo feel his face. "...and i'm blushing..." he added in mortification... "...i don't know what to say...i don't know what to do...i don't even know what I'M doing..." his fingers reached up pulling Dib's glasses off his face, reavealing just how handsome and matired the gothinc boy really looked. He let his fingertips touch the other boys face unsurely, just to see what the skin felt like. "...the only thing that i know for sure right this second is..." standing on his toes he paced his hands on Dibs shoulders to steady himself and looked dib straigt in the eyes. "...I enjoyed that..." with out anothe word his pressed his lips back into Dibs, not understanding why but only knowing that a little voice inside his head was urging him on to just stay there as long as possible.

**Dib blinked a few, but closed his eyes anyway, enjoying that sweet little irken's lips against his own. he wrapped his arms more fully around the Irken's waist and lower back, rubbing it with his thumb.**

The green-skinned boy broke the kiss abruptly on the sond of foot steps and liarge brawny voises laughing and jeering down the hallway, it was a bunch of very mean looking, and very strong looking jocks walked over oohing and pointing at the two. the red headed one walked up to the two grabbing them both by the backs of their shirts. "why if it isn't the two brainy boys...i didn't know you two were queer" he sneered lifting them both off the ground slightly. "go on give him a kiss then Dib..." he mocked shoving the two against eachother. the other boys in the background jeered. Zims slightly clawed fingers clutched onto the front of Dibs shirt as he didn't even dare look at the other boys he already knew who the were.

**Dib blinked with wide eyes before cautiously reaching for something in his trench coat pocket, slowly, he brought out a small knife he only used for emergencys like this one. as quick as lightning he jammed the knife into the wrist that held Zim captive, releasing him before doing the same with the one that held himself. as soon as he and Zim were out of the inferenal boy's grasp, he snatched Zim up into his arms and ran like a bolt out of the door, going as fast as any valuable jock. he knew every back alley by heart in the city, and was making sure he was always two steps ahead of the persueing gang. the black haired boy ducked into a dark alley, staying close to the wall as the gang ran right past. once they were out of danger, he let out a sigh of relife and set down the alien boy. it was only then that Dib realized it was pouring rain, and sheltered himself and Zim under his coat as he got his bearings. a streak of lightning lit up the skys, and thunder rumbled through the clouds as the down pour continued, but dib didn't mind, as long as he kept his nex found love happy and dry under his coat.**

The irken made a face at the rain and the angry grey clouds that swirled over head. He slipped his glove back on, wondering how he had managed to hold onto it through all that. "...Dib-worm?..." he asked hesitantly. as he buried his face in the other boys arm. "...i don't like it out here..."

**Dib growled at the worm part, before smiling at the next, "well, that's quite Ironic, because we are in the alley behind my house, very convienient, ne?" he said with a touch of suave in his voice as he walked the alien down to the door to the back of his house. Dib was infamous for his knowledge of the back alleys and short cuts around this district, he was normaly seen just **

**loitering, though.**

**The irken stayed close to the human and he was having the oddest changes of heart...like the fact that he no longer minded that Dib was stronger than him, or the fact that he was acturally showing weakness to a human...and that he...was falling head over heels for this human so...quickly...had it just happened...or had it built up over the seven years he had been fighting with him...did it matter?... "...thankyou...Dib-worm...you saved me before saving yourself...such an act of...valour...it was very...gallant?...as you humans might put it..." **

**The human visibly blushed, laughing almost nervously as he fumbled with the keys to his back door. Finally, after trying about 60 keys, he found the door's key in the pitch dark of the storm, opening the door and letting a shaft of light make the alley glow slightly. Taking the aliens hand he brought him inside the laboratory-like kitchen, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, he tugged the smaller boy into him, kissing him lightly, only breaking it when he heard footsteps outside the room. "AH HAH! I KNEW IT!!!" came a familiar voice from the door way as Gaz triumphantly screeched. "DAAAAD!! DIB'S GAY AND KISSING THAT GREEN SKINNED BOY IN THE KITCHEN!!!" another voice sounded from another part of the house "now dib, what have I said about you bringing your crushes home?" dib growled but replied: "to keep it in my bedroom?" professor membranes voice resounded through the hall way once more. "ATA BOY!!! NOW SCOOT!!!...but why don't you introduce us to him first..." Gaz blinked widely "...this is not happening....this is not happening...if you'll excuse me I'm going to go draw a little piggy to clear my head..." she stalked off to her bedroom, whilst Membrane walked into the kitchen. Profssionaly he whipped out a head measurer-type-thingy and put it against the green boy's head "...hrmm...7.8...good...good..." dib groaned "DAAAAAD! COME ON!!"**

**Zim blinked raising an eyebrow at the man... "...what?...um...Dib-worm?..." He asked turning to the groaning boy for some assistance "...Help..." Professor membrane raised an eye brow at the alien before poking his forehead... "...Is this the 'alien' you've been going on about for the past 7 years Dib?..."**

**Dib nodded as his father began measuring the alien's arms and legs and basic structure, intruiged by the smaller boy. Dib growled, grabbing Zim's arm and Dragged him away from his eccentric father "dinner will be ready in a couple of hours boys, play nice..." Dib stopped in his tracks at that remark, eyes narrowed in a wild smirk "....don't worry dad, we will..." he said in the sneakiest voice imaginable before dragging the alien up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind them. His room was fairly small, with a simple bed in the corner adorned with black rails on the head board, there was one small window on the opposite wall to the door, the carpet was black, the walls were black, and the ceiling was, what do you know? Grey. Over on the wall opposite wall to the bed, whose covers were red and black, who would have guessed, was a built in closet, camouflaging into the black wall. All over the room were pictures of phenomina like stone henge and nessie photos, and of course, one of zim, the biggest of them all in the dead center. Next o his built in wardrobe was a single standing bookcase filled to the brim with books and magazines about unexplained events, with one shelf dedicated to Mysterious Mysteries Magazines. Though, most disturbing of all, there was a white fur rug on the floor with a tag that said 'yeti skin rug'...of course there was a dresser painted silver next to the bed beside the bedside table, also silver, but that's not important or perverted or weird so I won't mention it much... there was one other interesting aspect to the room though, there was a dark oak desk infront of the small window whose curtains remained un opened in daylight hours, upon said desk was an assortment of sketches of...Zim...in various battle stances or just normaly. Dib quickly threw the change of clothes on the desk's chair on top of the pictures before Zim could see them, and opened the curtains to reveal the whipping storm outside. Lightning illuminated the dark room and Dib's smirking features, as he returned to his prize, resting a hand on the aliens waist and looking him in the eyes...those eyes...masked by those ridiculous contact lenses...for once Dib wished he could see those eyes with out the masquerade, or that hideous wig so he may touch the delicate antennae...to see the alien boy as what he was, not what he was pretending to be.**

**The irken looked down at the hmans hand which lie on his hip. "...Dib-worm...you have quite a breath taking room...I like the dark colors...so full of...doom..." He stated trying to make a conversation or something...he was feeling extremely uncomfortable at the moment and had absolutely no idea of how to act around somebody that you had feelings for...so he opted for being quiet and still. **

**Dib smiled at that "thanks...I had a bit of trouble convincing dad to let me paint it this colour, but I got through to his over active mind. " he replied casually as he looked around then up at the non existant over head light, all he had to live on in his room was a lamp on the desk. The human looked out at the raging storm..."...Zim...Do you Irkens have a god, or gods?...do you have religions and believe that things happen for a purpose? Like lightning is punishment or that kind of thing?" inquired the black haired boy, his hair almost blending in with the wall behind him. Dib pondered on the use of the word doom in the irken's sentence...so full of doom? Was it that depressing?**

**Contact lens covered eyes looked at Dib with a confused expression on his face. "...Well...your room is great really dark and deep...like your personality...and about the religon thing...um well some of my people have religions but I personally just believe in more scientific explanations...and lightning is only the negative and postive reactant thingys in your clouds conducting so muck friction that is creates static electricity which finaly strikes down as lightning...but..i must admit...for being just that...it is quite captivating..." He smiled up at the gothic boy in a coy kind of cute way, tilting his head to the side just a fraction and sighing slightly.**

**Dib nodded, blushing slightly at the comment about his personality. "I myself believe in no higher power than our own, but...it's impossible to know all the secrets in the universe, so I'll wait until some sort of assention day or something random like that. As for you, Zim..." he growled playfully in the last part, kissing him gently on the forehead. "...your personality intrigues me. You have loyalty to no one but your superiours...your, tallests?...I respect that...even though they have obviously sent you here on a wild goose chase..." he added coyly, wrapping his arms around the alien.**

**The alien-boy placed his hands on Dibs shoulders once more leaning his head against the goth's chest and sighing contentedly. "...Thank you...and I know...I hate myself for beliving them now...but the again...if they hadn't exiled me here...I would have never met you...I would choose being right here than taking over fifteen planets for my tallests...any day..." He responded sweetly as he cuddled up to Dib. I'm falling...so fast now...when I hit the ground ill be stuck there forever...there's nothing to catch me...there's no one to save me...there's nothing I can do...but face the solid rocks below...I'm falling...I'm falling so hard and so fast...I can no longer breath...I can see the ground I'm almost there...I'm just gonna splatter when I hit...but...you're there...and I I find myself trapped withing your arms...and...I never ever want to leave...Zim found himself thinking for some odd reason as he inhaled deeply once more sighing out the breath in a almost pathetic way.**

**The gothic boy gently corresed the alien's back through his tunic, another hand cupping the alien's face and kissing him passionately, not breaking even when a lightning bolt struck down nearly 20 feet away. All that dib cared about at that moment was his arms around Zim, their lips locked, to halves becoming whole in one sweet action. That was all he wanted, all he needed, but, of course, not all there was to be had, but that he wouldn't just jump into yet. Dib had to hold himself back just a bit, trying not to go too deep for Zim. This was all about timing and trust.**

**Zim couldn't help but try to get as close as possible to Dib, pushing himself against the goth in an all too sweet manner. "...Dib...he whispered after they had parted lips. "...You're holding back something I can tell... and I want to do something with you so bad right now...the only trouble is I don't know what...I was hoping...that maybe you knew..." he added a little awkwardly. Something was telling him that it might seem a bit too soon do do what ever it was he wanted to do...but he didn't care...all he cared about was how badly he wanted the boy standing before him to hold him like this for a few seconds longer, but then he wanted Dib to make him feel weak and to just protect him from every thing there was out there by just holding him or doing something...he didn't know...anything was fine with him at this point...**


	2. Zim shonen ai 2

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**heya!**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

yo

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**hows you? anything happen while you were home?**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

not much

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**no body said anything today?**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

you wanna rp?

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**YAY!!!**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

TIPPEE!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(damn!)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(k )**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(lol)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(you got the last post?)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(or which one are we doing?...we got 3 going now...)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(good gods)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(either)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(oh gods pick one...i can't be bothered to)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(i just wanna write .)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(zimdib)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(KK)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(can I have the last post?)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(yup im gettin it)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim couldn't help but try to get as close as possible to Dib, pushing himself against the goth in an all too sweet manner. "...Dib...he whispered after they had parted lips. "...You're holding back something I can tell... and I want to do something with you so bad right now...the only trouble is I don't know what...I was hoping...that maybe you knew..." he added a little awkwardly. Something was telling him -

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

that it might seem a bit too soon do do what ever it was he wanted to do...but he didn't care...all he cared about was how badly he wanted the boy standing before him to hold him like this for a few seconds longer, but then he wanted Dib to make him feel weak and to just protect him from every thing there was out there by just holding him or doing something...he didn't know...anything was fine with him -

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

at this point...

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib smirked slightly before kissing the Green boy's jaw line "...Zim that sounded kinda wrong..." he stated flatly between kisses to the alien's chin and jaw. "...mind...the subject's kinda wrong too...so no wonder..." the boy added, starting to lick and nip at zim's neck. he stopped and sighed for a second. "I think we're going a bit to fast, I mean, we've only been going out for...30 minutes..."**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(literally!)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(ROFLOL)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim paused blinking for a second. "...yes that had crossed my mind as well..." he admitted giving the gothic-ish looking young man a smile of embarassment and all out confusion. "but...if you really think about it...we know eachother much better than we let on...though...i must admit i had no idea that you were interested in the male species Dib..." He pause blinking for a few more seconds before-

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

laughing again to think of it...i didn't know 'I' was interested in the male species...until...31 minutes ago" he added looking at his watch... "i never realized just how well i knew you until now though...like your posture...i can tell which homework assignments you're going to groan at and exzctly when...i can tell what you're going to choose to eat for lunch...and when you're just -

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

itching to punch Dirk in the face..." He snuggled up to Dib just a little more... "...but i would have never in a million years could have predicted that you would kiss me back there..."

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**The human smiled, chuckling himself. he looked up with a blank expression. "you know, the thing I'm thinking about is probably illegal in over 6 states..." he stated rather bluntly as he blinked at a random spot in the wall before returning to Zim's neck, his deterous fingers gently running up and down the Alien's back. "...heh...I've kinda had a feeling I was this way since I was about 5, every- **

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**boy I knew was starting to notice girls, I was just happily in my room thinking of ways to trap squirrels or mice for tests and what not...as I got older, I over heard boys talking about other girls, describing in gruesome detail what they liked about certain ones, they'd ask who I crush on, and I'd say I didn't think anyone was good enough for me to cover my tracks. got a good few slaps for that-**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**though, and left me with a permanent scar..." he paused for a moment, laughing to himself. "then, when I was 13, I really got the hots for one guy, he went by the name of Jhonny...said to call him Nny for short...weird guy, people went to his house and just disappeared...but he was gorgeous...he was 17 at the time..." the gothic boy trailed off, loosing himself in memory...**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(g2g)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(dinner)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(back in a few)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(kk)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(bye!)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The green skinned boy smiled fondly at the postitively ADORABLE expression on the humans face. "...something tell me you STILL have the hots for him..." he remarked sarcasticly.

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(see ya ill wait)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(heeeears JHONNY!!!)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(AAAAAAHHHH!!!!)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(eeek...)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(what I do?)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(ah gotta go eat brb)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(ahg im waitin till they leave)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(ARE YOU GONNA REPLY!!!!!!!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(eeep1)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(sorry, thought you were gonna add more)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(lol...no sorry you gotta live with a short post )

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib blinked, blushing at the same time "...er...well...not after what he did to me..." the boy cringed, shuddering as he remebered the events of that lonely october night... "heh, and to think I was only 13...what a strange age to- never mind..." he halted the rest of his sentence, cursing himself for nearly letting it slip.**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The irken looked up at Dib raising a thin eyebrow. "...What?...did he beat you up?..." he inqured wondering what on irk could be so horrible... "...Did he try to kill you?..." Zim's eyes narrowed dangerously even if he and Dib were still enemies that would have made him angry NO BODY WAS ALLOWED TO KILL DIB BUT HIM!!!...

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib slowly shook his head, and in mortification he sighed "...he date-raped me..." the boy admitted, shuddering at the thought of it. " he got me drunk and bloody date-raped me..."**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**9brb)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(kk)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(I'll probably add more)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(alright ill just wait then)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(backers!)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(yay yay..add add!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib slowly shook his head, and in mortification he sighed "...he date-raped me..." the boy admitted, shuddering at the thought of it. " he got me drunk and bloody date-raped me..." Dib groaned, wincing again. "why I let him, even under the influence, is beyond me...it probably seemed like a good idea at the time, knowing me..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim gave Dib a flabergasted expression, that sounded like something bad... "...what does date-rape mean?..." he asked one eye narowing slightly in confusion.

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

Zim gave Dib a flabergasted expression, that sounded like somet...

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(whoo hoo!!!)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(YOU'RE ALIVE!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(heya)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(can we rp some more...?)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim gave Dib a flabergasted expression, that sounded like something bad... "...what does date-rape mean?..." he asked one eye narowing slightly in confusion

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(yeah)**

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

(whoo hoo!!!)

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

(YOU'RE ALIVE!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib frowned...oh dear...if he didn't know that then how could he possibly know what dib was going to do to him...or at least...what he hoped to do to him..."well...date rape's where...someone gets you so drunk or drugged up that you don't know what you're doing, then sexualy assaults you, when you sober up and ask what happen, they convince you that it was all your Idea..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The Irken blinked a little more raising another eybrow. "...Sexual assault...Sexual- reproductive physical acts...Assault- an attack...so somebody attacked you while tring to reproduce with you?..." he asked more confused than before... "...But a male can't mate with a male...it takes a male and a female to reproduce..." he added his mind fumbling around for the information he so badly needed-

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

how could the Dib-worm know morw than him...it could not be he had spent years studying this planet and its inhabbitants, How could Dib know something he didn't!!!

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib smacked his head with his hand in frustration "no...not quite...he wasn't trying to reproduce he just wanted sexual pleasure..." he said trying to make it easy for the green boy. "sexual assault is where someone has sex with you AGAINST your own will...reproduction has absolutely nothing to do with it..." the boy emphazised the against part, just to spite the memory of Nny...he was hot...but -**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**gods was he evil...**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim slumped down onto the floor grumbling slightly at Dibs better understanding of something. "...Sexual pleasure?..." he repeated though in a questioning voice. "...i don't get it...is this some kind of a human thing?...i'm pretty sure my reproductive organs are just the same as yours...but i've never heard of two male's interacting in such away...but...you said he FORCED you to have sexual -

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

intercourse with him..." i'm sory Dib but i don't understand...AND I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER!!!"

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib literaly dropped to his level to meet him at eye line. "...it's probably a human thing...a proud species such as yourselves probably forbid being Gay, or just don't talk about it...or don't even have it at all. and yes, he forced me; some humans are, Ironicaly, In humane, and take pleasure in other's pain." again, Dib winced. "they just force you by pinning you down and well..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(hrm...)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(what?)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim crawled up to Dib again looking a little silly as he did so he was a 16 year old boy after all it was silly to be crawling on the floor or at least thats what Zim thought. "...I've researched your humanoid sexual acts...basically the same gist with Irkens...but this Male/Male thing has me confused how do to boys sexually interact...it's just embarassing that after all my reaserch i've missed-

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

something..." he said talking to Dib still on all fours though he was now resting his rear on his ankles and his knees were sticking out awkwardy as his legs were so long.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**The gothic boy smiled quite sweetly, " it happens to the best of us..." he reasured, stroking the alien's face with the back o his fingers. all of a sudden he smirked. "now...if you want to know...I can either descirbe what happens...or demonstrate it.." he whispered seductivly, still quite calm.**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(kk)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The Irken looked a little apprehensive...how could Dib talk about an act of this calibur so lightly and...in such an...inticing way. He felt his self near drowning in Dib's navy blue eyes, so dark they were almost black...just like his hair and his attire all dark and mysterious with all the boyish charm of a prince. "...Well...I...I..." he stuttered looking around he room beofre back into Dib's -

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

eyes. "...But..i wouldn't know what was going to happen...it's frightening...and oh Dib i...it's all happing too fast...but i want you so bad...and...i...i...i'm...paniking...agh...Dib-worm...just...Yes..." He took a deep breath and looked up smiling at the gothic boy as he calmed himself down. "...Show me..." he confirmed his contact lens coverd eyes looking at Dib in sighlent question.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib smiled in a caring way, like a proud father looks at his son, only it was deeper than pride, deeper than anything he had felt before, it was deep...real deep. "Zim..." he said before wrapping the smaller boy in a hug. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do...it's a big thing, first times...I don't want it to be like mine, I want you to regard it as...special..." he ended with -**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**a sigh, nuzzling the alien's cheek with his own. he really didn't want it to end up like him and Jhonny, they could have had something if Jhonny had been more trust-worthy...Dib wanted Zim to trust him more than anything else in the entire universe, he wanted it even more than he wanted that black electric guitar with the silver spikes and flame designs that cost over $1000...**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(heh)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(Dib's a guitar freak at 17)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(god you reeeeaaally know how to ruin the moment...)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(yep)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(lightening the mood)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(are they 17?...damn...i put 16 up there..ill change it later)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(it's funny)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(it's okay)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

lens covered eyes wandered over Dibs face how his pale almost fragile looking skin contrasted with his dark bangs and the jet black sithe of hair that jutted backwards on the other boys head. Breath taking. "...I'm sure..." he replied leaning against Dib. "...I wouldn't be giving up my virginity if i wasn't sure..." he added the sarcastic part on the end though it still held a lot of emotion.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib smiled, tilting his head to the side, looking like one of those ferral children you hear about. "hey, Zim...can i see you without the disguise? I get so worked up everyday about not being able the see your true features...ask Gaz...she has to listen to it 24-7 and it drives her around the bend...it's one of my favorite hobbys" he chortled proudly before pausing "...at least...when she's not --**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**around the Knife drawer..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim visibly blushed it was a little odd to see a patch of red staining the green tinted skin but it was there. "...Heh...i thought my alien self would make you uncomfortable...or gross you out or something..." he murmerd fiddling with his gloves before pulling one off revealing his clawed hand.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib's eyes widened as he saw the slender fingers "oooh! pretty!" he said over enthusiasticly as he hand jutted out to clasp the hand in his own, stroking the suprisingly soft alien skin, and after all this time he had called him slimy... he examined them closely, before kissing the finger-tips. "now the blaintently-obvious-wig..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(aw comeon add to that...and Zim has claws... laughs maniacly...claws....)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(I was gonna say that)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(but wasn't sure...)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(add to it please blinks huge eyes at you)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(okay, fine)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(can't think of anything though)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(oh come on...make him pull off the freaky wig or something...)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(hello?)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib's eyes widened as he saw the slender Claws "oooh! pretty!" he said over enthusiasticly as he hand jutted out to clasp the hand in his own, stroking the suprisingly soft alien skin, and after all this time he had called him slimy... he examined them closely, before kissing the claws' tips "now the blaintently-obvious-wig..." he said flamboyantly, taking off the wig to revel the thin black --**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**antennai " nice..." he said stroking them slightly, running a finger along their length "you take the lenses out, I'm afraid I'll poke your eye out..." **

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The Irken shuddered his eyes closing and his back arching slightly as he gasped a little as Dibs fingers ran over his antenai. He oppened his eyes once the other boy had stopped and pulled out the contact lenses to reveal bright magenta eyes. "...Is this better?..." he asked .

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**The human looked deeply into those beautiful eyes, so deeply he hadn't noticed he was actually leaning foward. when he had noticed, however, he lost his balance and fell ontop of Zim. "whoops! sorry, got a bit googly there..." he laughed nervously as he broke the accidental kiss, still gazing into the magenta occulars. "good gods you're Hot..."**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The irken's face when even redder as he was now in such a...um...interesting position. Him flat on his back...Dib towering over him... it was priceless. "...me...hot?...i...you're joking right..." he said though his voice was little more than a low whisper...it was the voice of a teenage boy though...none of this high squeaky pitched boy voices that make them seem way too feminine...

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib nodded a bit hyperly, a grin cutting it'sself across his features as he licked the alien's lips, much like a playful dog that thought it's owner was it's pet. Dib ran a slender finger down over Zim's chest, then it returned back up at the colar bone to start the cycle again, all the while the Gothic boy began to talk very casualy and Seductivly about things that weren't supposed to be wrong..-**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**"you know what I think's hilarious? those little pepperami things...okay, so they're a sausage snack, but look at the shape and colour! it's just soo wrong! but then again there are those bend road signs, or the ones with the red line though it, it seems like the caption should be : 'no bent prats beyond this point' or something...am I making any sence? or don't you get it?"**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim laughed at Dibs tone of voice more than anything. "...no i don't get it..." he admitted laughing some more he suddenly felt like that annoying cartoon mutt Scooby doo...who would laugh at shaggys jokes and then say "i don't get it..."

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib felt rather tolereant today, so he decieded to help him out, "okay, ever tried a pepperami? you know they look real long, and slimy, and are that browny red colour...think of the shape, then think of everything rude that it's shaped like..." he stated through boyish giggles.**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(i gotta go..my mother is being absolutely HORRIBLE!!!)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(what is it?)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(shes mad at me because i didn't cook me and sarah dinner)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(ill save this)

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(okay)**

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**(see ya)**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(see ya)


	3. Zim shonen ai 3

The irken squinted his eyes like he was thinking really hard. "...hrm...um something rude thats shaped like those meaty humans snacks...um...it looks like girs vice on a sound wave projector...thats rude..." he offered still scratching his scalp abit...

**The human Blinked "okay...um...not quite...forget it, it's hurting both of our brains..." the boy laughed nervously, adjusting himself so he was straddling the smaller boy, but not putting all of his wieght on him, that probably would have killed him... from this angle Dib got a good view of the alien's features above the waist band, the alien had grown in stature and didn't look so weedy...well-**

**...he looked a little weedy...but not as much as before. dib shok his head like a dogs, it was still sopping wet from the rain and water splattered everywhere. once he had steadied himself his scythe of hair kind flopped infront of his face, the gel cmpletely washed pout of it by the rain. The boy couldn't be bothered to go get a towel and dry it, he'd just let it dry naturally. his hair went all-**

**fluffy after a wash...quite cute actually. smiling down at the alien, dib stroked the back of Zim's palm, he was almost entraced by the extra-terestrial beauty before him.**

Swallowing slightly Zim couldn't help but blink up at Dib again..."what exactly did Jhonny do to you?...or...do i even want to know?..." he said attempting to joke as he began to relax a little, the muscles that he had tensed a little as he supported himsef on his fore arms thought still leaning back onto the floor.

**Dib bit his bottom lip **

**"well...I'll tell you, might make it a little easier for you to comprehend later...um...how do you want it? blunt and to the point? or should I sugar coat it?" he asked bluntly, not really sure just how strong the alien's stomach was...**

"to the point please...i'm no girl and i don't need to be treated like a weak little female in a pink skirt..." He replied before smirking slightly. "...blunly first...than sugar coat it afterwards..." he added.

**Dib nodded, then formed the sentence in his mind to get it right **

**"okay...well...he...Jammed his cock up my ass..."**

**he blurted with a chuckle,**

**"It sounds painful, and it is, for like, a few seconds, tehn the pain dies down and it's just...fun..." he added nervously, closing his eyes as he reminesed, every detail of the night was engraved in his memory, he could recall every sight, sound and smell-**

**, all the tastes and the texture of the couch. he could swear he could feel Jhonny's hand resting on his shoulder, just as he had when he had tried to hold him down, and he remembered in cold detail how Jhonny had scolded him for coming on the new vinal, he still had the scar. **

The green skinned boy's eyes narrowed in confusion once more. "... whats a cock...." The seriously confused irken questioned starting goet impatient with how his brain was whirling with confusion...he didn't like being confused.

**Dib was about to curse, but then a lightning ast Idea came into his head. He quickly laid and hand on Th alien's crotch, placing it firmly on his member. "that, my dear Irken, is a cock, it's the slang term for it, it can be called a dick, weiner, a shaft, member, there are probably more but I can't think of any right now..." he replied casually low, gently rubbing Zim's packadge. **

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The irken gasped falling over backwards and nearly hitting his head on the floor. He grabbed the humans wrist pulling his hand out form inbetween his legs. he put a hand on Dib's shoulder panting slightly partly from surprise, and partly because he had never had a feeling like the one he had right now. "...Oh...ok...shit Dib...WARN me before you do somthing like that...you did something to me-

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

and now theres something wrong with me...what did you do..." he cut himself off his eyes going extremely wide when he caught sight of the bulge in his pants that had never been there before... "...Dib...did one of your lab rats crawl up my pants..." he asked in a genuinly frightened voice.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib burst out laughing at the very last comment, clutching his sides as he possitivly roared in laughter, falling over backwards and hitting his head on the bed's black metal frame. **

**"OWWWW!!" he yelped, holding his head but still laughing at Zim's confusion. he pulled himself up.**

**"there is nothing wrong with you...I just gave you an erection...and quite quickly I might add..." he informed proudly**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

(gotta go eat brb)

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim's eyes narrowd again as he racked his memory. "erection...i've read about this Erection-the male form of sexual exitement..." he trailed off realizing what he had just said...

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib chuckled, calming himself down. he grinned sheepishly as he noticed Zim's expression. **

**"what?" he asked innocently "what did I do?" the boy blinked big navy eyes at the alien, returning the straddle him.**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

The Irken made a face sudenly gasped as if he had just had some kind of epiphany. "...y-you mean Jhonny he...he..." Zim started shaking slightly as his eyes had gone positively confused and frightened.

Dib & Zim 'till the tallests arrive. says:

**Dib nodded solemly, his tone going right down. **

**" he basicaly raped me...hey, what's wrong?" he asked concernadly, stepping off the boy and wrapping him in a hug.**

**"hey...hey...it's okay...it's alright...I'm here...I won't hurt you..." he tried to comfort the alien boy, whispering his words softly into his non-existant ear.**

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

Zim's eyes went back to normal and he smiled up at The ebony haired boy. "...nothings wrong Dib...i...i just got shocked for a moment...thats all..." he smiled a bit more a cuddled up to his...boyfriend...it sounded so nice to beable to even think that. "...i just never knew how two guys well...did that kind of thing..." The irken flashed Dib a loving smirk. "...well...i've learned the basic -

The following message could not be delivered to all recipients:

Zim's eyes went back to normal and he smiled up at The ebony ha...

Miguel: Dilly-sama!!! . says:

principle...now...are you going to give me a demonstration?..." He was trying so hard to make that sound wrong but he thought it sounded more scientific than inviting.

**Dib smirked wildly, looking down at Zim in an almost wolfish way. he scooped the alien into his arms and caried him about a foot and a half over to his black and red bed, laying him down softly. **

**"there is one thing I have to make sure of before I go on..." he said looking at the smallerish boy,**

**"...do you trust me?"**

**Zim turned his gaze to meet Dib's letting his thin lips curve into the sweetest and slightest of smiles, the irken wrapped his long slender arms around the human's neck to steady himself before using his voice box. "...of course I trust you..do you think I would be in your house if I didn't?..." he responded nuzzling his forehead into the other boy's neck.**


End file.
